It is well known that the usual rearview mirror provided on an automotive vehicle for viewing through the rear window of the vehicle produces inherent blind spots. Furthermore, due to the folding of the optical viewing path by the mirror, objects may not be seen when the driver's head shifts in position. This sensitivity to head movement is characteristic of mirror systems.
To provide additional rearward viewing ability various reflective viewing systems have been proposed for providing a split image to a driver from plural fields of view. These systems, which involve plural mirrors are bulky and consequently difficult to integrate into a vehicle. Furthermore, such reflective systems are inherently sensitive to head movement.